Leprechaun Green
by Yami no Ryu
Summary: In honor of St. Patrick's Day. Fear Jack O'Neill and his holiday decorating bug. One-shot.


Title: Leprechaun Green  
Rating: PG  
Pairing: Jack/Daniel  
Words: 956  
Warning: A tiny bit of slashyness at the end; ye homophobes be warned.  
Summary: Fear Jack O'Neill and his holiday decoration bug.  
Notes: Written in about an hour. Just a little something in honor of St. Patrick's Day.

Dr. Daniel Jackson stepped off of the elevator with a note clenched in his hand. The note was from Colonel O'Neill, according to the young SF who had given it to him. It read, simply, _Meet me at my office._

With a heartfelt sigh, the doctor of archeology wondered what Jack wanted with him now. It could be any number of things, even that the Colonel was bored and wanted to have one of their famous Battle of Wits and Words (as Jack had so aptly named them). However, when he opened the closed door—_Odd,_ Daniel thought, _Jack usually leaves his door open so he can find the smallest legitimate excuse to get away from paperwork_—he wasn't ready for the sight that greeted him.

Daniel stopped and just gawked. Everything—from pens to chair upholstery—was in various shades of green. Even the paper piled on the floor was green. And if it wasn't green in and of itself, then there was something green covering it. The only exception to that rule was the desk, still a mahogany brown, but the archeologist spotted a green tarp half-folded and shoved in a corner. That explained why the papers were on the floor and not the desktop.

"I thought I'd find you here."

Daniel whirled around, eyes torn from the peculiar sight of Jack's paper-wrapped laptop, to see Jack. Thankfully, the sight of the older man in all green wasn't such an odd occurrence, and so presented at least the impression of normalcy. However, the sight of him with a green, plastic bowler hat, pronouncing "HAPPY ST. PATRICK'S DAY!" in white on green ribbon, that sat atop his head, crooked at a jaunty angle, was utterly ridiculous. Faced with the Colonel's goofy smile and the ludicrous hat, all he could do was stutter in surprise, "Jack."

Jack swept his arm widely, and asked, "How do you like it?"

"It's very, er, festive," Daniel stammered. _For someone who claims to hate ­paperwork—and by extension, his office—he sure does spend a lot of time decorating it_, the doctor thought, bewildered.

For a moment, his mind flashed back to Valentine's Day, when Jack's office had been bedecked in a similar fashion, only with red, pink and white. And then to the past New Year's, and to Christmas—all twelve days—before that…Jack sure got the decorative itch during holidays.

"Thank ya, glad ya like it," Jack said, but the mischievous twinkle in the brown eyes put Daniel on guard.

"What are you up to?" Daniel asked suspiciously.

"Me? Nothing," the Colonel dismissed, all too innocently. "C'mon, I have a surprise for you."

Still wary, Daniel obediently trailed behind Jack. The man stopped in front of a door a few floors up, a very familiar door. One which bore his name on a nameplate to the left of the frame. _Oh, no…. _

"Jack…" the archeologist warned.

"Don't worry; you'll like it, I promise," Jack said, looking so innocuous that a rabbit wouldn't have bolted from his presence.

O'Neill pushed open the door to reveal Daniel's office, festooned similarly to his own. As Daniel gaped, Jack continued, "I thought you needed a bit more holiday cheer in your life. So, being the good Samaritan I am, I took it upon myself to spice up your life. How do you like it?"

Daniel stared, and then wailed abruptly, "JAAAAAAACK!"

Jack blinked. The archeologist rushed into his mostly-green office and began looking frantically for papers, artifacts, pictures and other important things that would have inevitably been lost or misplaced when Jack redecorated. At the same time, he babbled near incoherently about what a mess this was, and how Jack had messed his precious order up, and how would he ever find anything now?

"Geeze, Daniel, I was just trying to help," Jack said, disgruntled, when Daniel ran out of steam and stood helplessly in the middle of his office. "I'll help you take it all down and find everything again. Sheesh, see if I ever do anything for you again."

Daniel paused. Under the feigned indignation was real hurt. Daniel looked around, really looked around. He took in how everything had been tidied up, and organized in his own, special filing system. He saw how the decorations, while all in green, were tasteful and not ostentatious. They did add a festive air to his office, made it more welcoming. He could see Jack everywhere, and was unexpectedly touched by the gesture. It must have taken a lot of work and time to do it.

Jack moved to tear down some of the artfully hung white-and-green streamers. Daniel stopped him with a hand to his bicep. "Don't," he said quietly.

"Daniel?" Jack questioned, just as soft.

"I…I like it, I do," Daniel said earnestly. "I'm sorry for going off on you like that. It was rude of me, and inconsiderate, and I really do like it. Just, next time, ask?"

"And ruin the surprise?" Jack replied, cheered. He read the truth in Daniel's intense blue eyes, and smiled. "After all, there's so little that does anymore."

"I'm sure you'll think of something," Daniel said.

Jack considered him. Then, suddenly, he swooped in and captured Daniel's lips in a breathtaking kiss. He let Daniel go, grinning at the stunned expression. "Like that?"

Daniel didn't respond; he was too busy miming a fish.

Jack gently steered him over to his desk, sat him down, and gave him a pen—green—before ambling out of the office. He was a couple of steps out the door when he called back, "If you think my office was bad, wait till you get home!"

Home, of course, meaning Jack's house.

Daniel groaned, and let his head fall to the desk with a hollow 'thunk'.


End file.
